Queen of the Dragons
by Michelle2
Summary: What if Venus never met the turtles? What would happen to Venus? CHAPTER 17 is UP!
1. Loss of Father

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter I: It Starts  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh Chi rushed to her father's side as she saw him get knocked down from a blast. It came from the mirror. Just an hour earlier, her father was telling her about the mirror before her.  
  
The mirror was powerful; basically, it was no ordinary looking glass. This mirror was enchanted. Inside, it held evil dragons that once tried to destroy all human life on earth.  
  
She, herself, was not a human. In fact, she was a turtle. She was a 17 year old, 5'2", shaman turtle. Well, she wasn't a shaman yet, but she planned to become one someday.  
  
But now, she felt like she was nothing. Here she was, kneeing next to her father, a human named Chung I. He had always protected her from the world of humans, but she could not protect him from the world of dragons. Now, here he was dying before her eyes and she could do nothing.  
  
The Dragon Lord kept looking at Mei Pieh. He knew she was not a human or a shaman. She was weak. She was his gateway to freedom.  
  
"There will be another to defeat you." The dying Chung declared.  
  
"Good." The Dragon Lord looked at Mei Pieh again. "Send your pretty daughter."  
  
***********************************  
  
The alarm went off in the old sewer den. They were under attack.   
  
Twenty or so Foot soldiers ran through their hidden home. Well, it wasn't hidden any more  
  
The Turtles grabbed their weapons and began to fight. The Foot put up quite a fight, but only enough to give them a few bruises. Still, it was one hell of a fight.  
  
The Turtles fought well; their master would be proud. They fought with discipline and smarts. The Foot fought with anger and hatred.   
  
The leader in charge of the Foot saw how bad the Turtles were beating them. He knew they would loose. He knew the Shredder would be angry. He called for a retreat, only to report to the Shredder what failures they were.  
  
The four brothers began to boast about how they beat the shit out of Shredder's army. They laughed it off thinking everything was the greatest. Little did they know, something was wrong.  
  
***********************************  
  
The Dragon Lord assembled the Rank. He was ready to return back to earth. His plan had worked.  
  
He laughed out loud and glanced at the Ninja rat he captured. Soon, she will come. Soon, she would come. Soon, he will be free.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mei Pieh Chi listened as her father said his last few words. Then, he closed his eyes. He was gone and she was all alone.   
  
Chung I last wish was for her to go to America to save his friend, Splinter. She could not  
do that though. She was hurting so bad. Her father was gone. Her father was gone.  
  
***********************************  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Leonardo questioned his wiser younger brother.  
  
"I don't know. I can't wake him up." He replied  
  
The turtles surrounded their master. What was wrong? Was he sick? Was he dying? They didn't know. They didn't know what to do. Something was wrong with their father and they could do nothing.  
  
************************************  
  
"Tonight, we will send out the entire Foot clan. The turtles will be crushed tonight." The Shredder excited his Ninja. "Tonight, the turtles will crumble."  
  
The Foot gathered around him and began to cheer. "Shredder! Shredder!"  
  
**************************************  
  
Mei Pieh Chi pulled a sheet over father's body. She would give him a proper burial tomorrow.  
It was late and she was tired. Her eyes burned from the tears she was crying.  
  
She laid on the floor in her room, placing herself face down on the floor. She cried. She cried until she could cry no more. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
In her sleep, she dreamed of a strange place. A place of fire. A place of darkness. The place scared her as she walked around. She felt like she was being watched.   
  
He was watching. The Dragon Lord was watching her. He was waiting for her arrival. Finally, he and his family would be free.  
  
She continued to walk around. She heard faint cries for help. Chung I's friend, she thought to herself. Then, a creature appeared before her.  
  
She knew who he was. He was the Dragon Lord. He was the murderer of her father.   
  
She stopped walking. He only stood a mere 5 feet from her. His eyes were red. He wore heavy armor and had a large sword. On his shoulder, a smaller dragon watched her also. She could feel his hatred. He was pure evil.  
  
"Welcome Shinobi." Dragon Lord said to her. "I'm so glad you could join us."  
  
She backed up in fear and turned to run.  
  
"After her, follow her to freedom."  
  
She could hear the dragons chasing after her. The Dragon Lord wasn't far from her. She ran and ran. Then, she looked back. She looked at his face and he gave her a wicked smile. Then, she tripped and he stood in front of her.  
  
Her heart raced. She was so afraid. She looked up and saw his armored boots. Then, she saw him.  
  
She jumped in her sleep. She was only dreaming. She lifted her head up to prove herself wrong, but he stood in front of her. He was there in her room. This time, she was not dreaming.  
  



	2. Loss of Home

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter II: Loss of Home  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh backed up from the Dragon Lord. What was happening? How did he get here?   
  
"Don't worry Shinobi." He assured her. "Everything will be alright."   
  
Dragon Lord struck Mei Pieh in the face. She fell on her back. Her face hurt. He had hit her hard. She looked around and watched the room spin. He struck her again, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Come Wick." We have work to do.   
  
"Yes Majesty."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Splinter. Splinter, please wake up." The Turtles begged their master, but he just continued to toss and turn.   
  
The alarm went off in their home. They jumped to their feet in alert.   
  
Donatello ran over to his computer to check what triggered the alarm. "It's the Foot. They are only a 20 or so yards from us." Donatello looked at his brothers with a helpless look on his face. "There are over 50 of them."  
  
"We don't stand a chance. Let's get out of here."  
  
Leonardo looked at Splinter. They had to get out of there. "Alright, grab a few of your things and let's split."  
  
Leonardo shoved a few of his weapons and books in a bag. Then, he ran to Splinter.   
  
Michaelangelo grabbed his comics and skateboard. Then, he ran to Splinter.  
  
Donatello grabbed his laptop and a few of his inventions. Then, he ran to Splinter.  
  
Raphael grabbed his CDs and parts to his bike. Then, he ran to Splinter.  
  
The Turtles all entered Splinter's room at the same time. Already, the Foot clan was beginning to enter their home. Leonardo picked up Splinter in his arms. Donatello quickly grabbed all health supplies. Michaelangelo rushed over to be nearer to his brother and father.   
  
Raphael looked at the alter Splinter made after Hamato Yoshi died. Splinter often prayed to it that his master and wife would make their way to the heavens. It was a piece of Splinter that he had always admired. He picked up a torn picture of Yoshi and Shen, then he placed it in his pocket.   
  
"Raph, are you coming?"  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming." He cried as he ran after his brothers.  
  
**********************  
  
Mei Pieh barely opened her eyes. She was no longer in her room; she was outside of her home. What had happened?  
  
She heard a laughter; it sent chills down her spine. She began to look around. Dragons surrounded her, even held her up. Her hands were tied. What was going on? How did all of them get here?  
  
Mei Pieh looked at her home. Gray clouds began to come from it. Flames began to break through the roof. Her house was on fire.  
  
"Chung I." Her father was in there. He was not given a proper burial.   
  
"He can't hear you, Shinobi." She heard a voice tell her. Then, she saw him. It was the Dragon Lord. "He's DEAD, remember."  
  
"No." She began to fight the grasp of the dragons that held her.   
  
"Oh, yes." Dragon Lord stood before her and placed his finger under her chin and raised her head to look him in the eye.  
  
She hated the way he looked at her. He was purely evil. What did he want from her? What was he going to do to her? The next thing she knew was that she wasn't in China anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Punishment

Queen Of the Dragons  
Chapter III: Punishment   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh didn't see much of the new place she was in. All she remembered were bright lights and loud noises. According to the dragons, she was in a place called New York.  
  
New York. This place sounded familiar to her. Then, she remembered. Her father told her to go here to save his friend. If only she would have listened to him.  
  
Mei Pieh looked around the room she was now in. It was small; but a little bit larger than her room in China. There were no windows, but she could still hear the noises from outside.   
  
She huddled into a ball in the corner of the room. She was cold. The floor was like ice, even the chains on her wrists and ankles were cold.   
  
She was also hungry. They didn't feed her very much. She was feed maybe twice a day. That is if she was lucky. Plus, she was only given a small glass of water and a small loaf of bread.  
  
The room she was in stunk. I guess you could say it was filled with the stench of her own waste. She herself also stunk. She had not had a real bath in nearly a week. Her captures only gave her a small bowl of water with a piece of a towel to rinse herself with. She felt so dirty and grimy.   
  
Mei Pieh put her hands over her face and began to cry. Was this her future? Was this how she was going to die? What has she done to deserve this?   
  
As she continued to sob, two dragons opened the door to her prison. They grabbed her and dragged her to her capture. Before she got a good look at him, she was thrown on the floor in front of him.  
  
***************************************  
  
Leonardo lit the body of Splinter on fire. He would want to be cremated like his master Yoshi was.   
  
The Turtles surround the flame, wishing none of them were there. They had hope that going to the farm would be able to help Splinter get better. But now, he was dead and they had no idea what happened to cause his death.  
  
April and Casey hugged all of them with their eyes filled with tears. The two of them knew how they loved Splinter.  
  
Leonardo's eyes flooded with tears. He loved Splinter so much. Why did this have to happen? Why did Splinter have to die? He hated himself. He felt if he was a good son, he would have known how to help his father. Now, his father and best friend was gone.   
  
Donatello's eyes flooded with tears. He loved Splinter so much. He knew he was going to miss him and his encouraging words. Splinter was the one who always supported and had faith in his inventions, no matter how many times he blew up the lair. But now, his father was gone.  
  
Michaelangelo's eyes flooded with tears. He loved Splinter so much. Why did his father have to die? Leonardo hugged him tight. He was taking Splinter's death hard. Maybe because he was the baby of the family. It didn't matter now. Splinter was gone and he knew he could never be happy again.  
  
Raphael's eyes were fixed on the fire. It hurt to much to cry. WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? WHO DID THIS TO HIS FATHER? Raphael's heart filled with hatred. He gripped his sai. WHOEVER DID THIS WAS GOING TO PAY? THEY WERE GOING TO PAY BIG TIME.  
  
***  
  
The Turtles placed their father's ashes in an urn and buried his under his favorite tree. They decided to stay at the farm for the next week. They didn't know if it was safe to go back to their home, especially since the Foot had run through it when they left. It was best to stay.  
  
Leonardo looked around at his tired and hurting brothers. Was his family going to hold together?   
  
Michaelangelo was no longer talking to anyone. He had lost that joy and happiness the moment Splinter got sick. Leonardo looked at him carefully. Michaelangelo just wasn't the same person.  
  
Donatello continued to work with his inventions or computer, but whenever he got stuck on something he threw a fit. He wasn't much for violence, but lately we would throw some of his projects at the wall. Then, he would sit in a corner and cry.  
  
On the outside, Raphael didn't show his pain, but Leonardo knew he was hurting deeply inside. Raphael was constantly in the barn practicing and throwing tantrums. He was a bomb ready to explode. Leonardo knew Raphael was going to explode soon. It was only a matter of time before he was going to return to the city to seek revenge.  
  
*****************************8  
  
Mei Pieh looked up at the dragon that kept her as prisoner.   
  
"Who are you?" She demanded bravely.   
  
He stood up and walked closer to her. Suddenly, she was no longer brave. "I am the Most Supreme Being. I am your Royal Majesty. I am the Dragon Lord."  
  
She feared that answer. She already knew who he was. "What do you want from me?"  
  
He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her to his level. "I want you to SUFFER."   
  
Fear grew in her eyes. He could sense it and threw her on the floor. She tried to stand up, but her kicked her in the stomach. She held her stomach in pain as he hit her many  
times in the face. Again, she tried to get away from him, but she failed and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Shredder

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter IV: The Shredder  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh huddled in the corner of her prison. She was cold and hungry. Her body ached all over from beatings for the Dragon Lord. Sometimes she wished that he would just kill her, ending her misery.   
  
***********************  
  
"Majesty," The Leader of the Rank bowed to the Dragon Lord. "We have scoped out the city. It political leaders propose no threat to us, but a Ninja clan does."  
  
"Really" Dragon Lord seemed interested. "Have you looked into this .....this clan."  
  
"Yes Majesty," He replied. "The Ninja clan is a small group of young thieves that pick the city clean. They call themselves the Foot Clan."  
  
"Foot Clan."  
  
"Yes. The Foot Clan consist of about 75 members. Most of them are young humans. Their leader is known as the Shredder."  
  
"The Shredder." Dragon Lord laughed. "Tell me more about this human."  
  
"The Shredder is man about 33 years old. Apparently, he seems to be interested in hunting down creatures which he calls the Turtles. From my own examination, he is obsessed with destroying them."  
  
Dragon Lord placed his hand under his chin. "This is not good. This human is evil, but he could come after us." Dragon Lord thought to himself. The Turtles maybe connected with the Shinobi.  
  
"Yes Majesty. I have thought the same." The Rank Leader agreed. "I have ordered  
the Rank not to confront the Foot clan members until you give me the order to do so."  
  
"Good." Dragon Lord was pleased. "I want you to find out more about this Shredder. I have a feeling he has something I've been searching for."  
  
"Yes Majesty." The Rank Leader bowed and left to carry out his orders.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Raph, don't go." Leonardo pleaded.  
  
"Why Leo, because you say so?" Raphael snapped.  
  
"It could be dangerous." Leonardo exclaimed. "The Foot have probably destroyed the city looking for us.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time." Raphael hopped on his bike.  
  
"Raph, don't go. I don't know if I can handle this by myself." Leonardo was scared for the first time in his life.  
  
Raphael looked away from his brother. He knew Donatello and Michaelangelo were on the edge the last week. "Look, I'll be back. OK." He roared the engine of the bike. "I just have something to take care of."  
  
Leonardo watched as his brother disappeared from sight. He knew what Raphael was up to. Raphael was going to killed the Shredder.  
  
******************************  
  
"Wick." Dragon Lord asked his servant. "I have heard of this human, the Shredder before."  
  
"Yes, Majesty." Wick answered.  
  
"I have heard Chung I mention him in his Dream Walks with the Rat."   
  
"Well Majesty." Wick mentioned. "The Shredder is the human that killed the Rat's human masters. He's real name is Oruku Saki. He is a great Ninja and a powerful shaman."  
  
"He's a shaman."  
  
"Yes, Majesty. He possess the magical relic of the Golden Shuriken."  
  
Dragon Lord thought for a moment. "The Golden Shuriken was once mine. The Shinobi's stole it from my castle before they burned it from the ground." Dragon Lord began to steam. "If I have that back into my hands, the world would be mine. It would be like taking candy from a baby."   
  
"Yes Majesty."  
  
"I'll show this human. The Shredder." Dragon Lord laughed. "After I'm through with him, I'll be the one called the Shredder."  
  
*********************************  
  
Shredder stood in front of all his warriors. "I wanted the Turtles dead, but you say you can't find them."  
  
One of the members stepped forward. "When we got to their home, they already were leaving. They got in their vehicles and rode off to quickly for us to chase them."  
  
Shredder rolled his eyes. Damn fools.   
  
Just then, the door to their hideout was knocked down. All eyes were on the doors. A man stepped forward, but when he got into the light they saw that he was no man. He was the Dragon Lord.  
  
The Foot Clan got into ready positions to fight as dragons filled the room.  
  
"Who are you and What do you want freak?" Shredder called to the dragon.  
  
"You have something I want human."  
  
"Well, you're going to have to come and get it."  
  
The Shredder and the Dragon Lord signaled attacks on each other. Dragon Lord pushed his way to fight the Shredder one on one. In the end, Dragon Lord and his warriors were left standing.   
  
Dragon Lord dug through Shredders things to look for the Golden Shuriken. He found it and had the Rank steal weapons and supplies for their new home.  
  
  
  



	5. What A Shame

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter V: What a Shame  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
Leonardo paced around the farmhouse. How could he let Raphael leave him like this? How could Raphael leave him alone with Michaelangelo not talking and Donatello throwing fits.   
  
He opened the door to the room Donatello was in and unplugged his laptop.  
  
"Leo! What the hell you did that for?" Donatello snapped angrily.  
  
"Pack up. We going to New York."  
  
Donatello sighed as he watched Leonardo go wake up Michaelangelo.  
  
Leonardo shook Michaelangelo. "Get up Mikey. Pack your things. We are going to New York."  
  
Michaelangelo got up and shook his head. Then, he went to pack his things.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dragon Lord stood at the top of his building and looked around. Soon. Soon, the world will be his once again. He clenched the Golden Shuriken and gazed at the City Hall. Then, he watched it burst into flames.   
  
"What a shame." Wick replied. Then, the two bursted out in laughter. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
********************************************  
  
Leonardo knocked on Casey's door. Casey opened and invited them in. It was early in the morning. Leonardo was surprised to see Casey awake.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Casey questioned. "April and I were worried. The city has gone crazy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Leonardo wondered.  
  
"Late night, the city hall exploded. The mayor and some of his advisors and council men were working late on solving the crime problem. Then, unexpectedly, city hall exploded and killed everyone inside."  
  
"Shredder." Leonardo muttered. He knew he had to find Raphael before something else happened. "Casey, can you take care of Mike and Don. I got to do something."  
  
"OK." Casey answered as Leonardo shut the door.  
  
******************************************  
  
The city was beginning to fall beneath his feet. He would soon be the ruler of the world again. Dragon Lord sighed as he relaxed in his throne. Something was missing in his life, but what could it be.  
  
He was taking over the city. He was releasing the dragons imprisoned in the glass. His son would soon be able to take charge of the Rank along side him. His daughters would soon be women. What more could he want?  
  
He had wealth. He had power. He had control. There was however one thing he did not have, a wife or a mother who could teach his daughters how to become young women.   
  
*******************************************   
Leonardo opened the door to Shredder's hideout. He hoped Raphael didn't do anything he would regret. Blood was splattered all over the room. He walked in and found his brother and the Shredder.   
  
Shredder was pinned to the wall by his hands over his head and his intestines hanging from his body. The rest of the clan members were done the same way. The sight made him sick to his stomach.   
  
"Oh, Raphael." Leonardo placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.   
  
"I didn't do it Leo. I swear." Raphael turned and looked his brother in the face. "I swear. I didn't do it."   
  
Raphael dropped to his knees in tears before his older brother. "Raph, it's OK."  
  
"I....I....I didn't do it. I swear. I swear."  
  
"I believe you." Leonardo pulled Raphael to his feet. "Let's get out of here. Come on Raph."  
  
"What about them?" Raphael looked around the room.   
  
"Were are going to call the police and tell them about the hideout. They can figure out what did this."  
  
"Leo. Do you believe me?'  
  
"Yes. Raph. I believe you." Truthfully, Leonardo wasn't so sure he did believe his brother, but deep down he knew Raphael wasn't this cruel. "Come on.. Let's call the police and go to Casey's/"  
  
******************************************  
  
"What's wrong Majesty?" Wick questioned. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"I'm rebuilding my empire, but not rebuilding my family. I need heirs to the throne and my daughters need to learn how to become women." Dragon Lord responded.  
  
'Well, Majesty. You are the Dragon Lord." Wick said. "You can have any dragon you want to be your queen."  
  
Dragon Lord sighed. "The dragon women of the castle are old hags and the rest are not fit to be my queen. I need a beautiful young woman to keep me satisfied."  
  
He had to be picky, Wick thought to himself. Wick thought for a moment. "What about the Shinobi?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She is quiet beautiful my Lord and she is young."  
  
Dragon Lord growled. "She's my enemy. I want her to suffer"  
  
"But, what if her children were your children and heirs to your throne. Besides, what better punishment for your enemy than to be your bed slave can you come up with."  
  
Dragon Lord liked this idea. Her children would be his children. The Shinobis would be bred out and train under him. Besides, the Shinobi was beautiful and young. She could satisfy him and bear him many children.  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Beginning Courtship

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter VI: Beginning a Courtship  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Dragon Lord liked the idea Wick gave him. Mei Pieh was young, innocent, and beautiful. She would make a good honorable Chinese wife to him.  
  
"Well, Majesty." Wick whined.  
  
"I like your idea. Mei Pieh will become my wife, but it has been many years since I've proposed to a woman." Dragon Lord reminded him. "I don't remember much about me and Dorei's courtship."  
  
"Well you asked her father for her hand and he said yes."  
  
"But Dorei wasn't very willing to be my wife. She only married me because her father made her."   
  
"Well, you killed the Shinobi's father." Wick thought for a moment. "How about you ask her like the humans do today."  
  
"And what is that?"   
  
Wick thought about the television shows and the human couples he saw. "Human men give the human women they court gifts."  
  
"Gifts."  
  
"Yes, gifts." Wick suggested. "Gifts like flowers and candies and jewelry. And..." Wick added. "They often eat dinner and lunch together."  
  
"I could do that." Dragon Lord thought for a moment. This would be easy. Plus, Mei Pieh will have no choice but to say YES to his proposal.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Mei Pieh laid against the wall of her prison. She was lonely and scared. She missed her father. She missed freedom. This was hell on Earth. Why didn't her life just end?  
  
In the last few weeks, she was beaten, hardly ate or drink, and barely slept. She had lost a lot of pounds. She had become deathly skinny. Her eyes were always red and they burned. She felt so weak and helpless. She longed to die.  
  
She began to close her eyes, when she heard the door to her cell open. She hoped it wasn't the Dragon Lord's guards to take her to him for another beating.   
  
A dragon stood in front of her; she refused to open her eyes. He laid something on the floor next to her.   
  
"His Majesty sends his love for you." Then, he left the room.  
  
Mei Pieh waited until the door closed before she opened her eyes. What did he mean 'His Majesty sends his love'?   
  
Mei Pieh looked at the object the dragon left for her. It was red roses. She picked them up. They were so beautiful and smelled so sweet. On the bouquet, a small note was attacked. It read 'To my Beautiful Turtle of Energy. Love Ryu."  
  
She began to shake. These roses were from the Dragon Lord. What did he want with her? She stood up and began to hit the wall with the roses. She swung and beat them until they lay in shreds on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and she began to crawl back into the corner of the room.  
  
**************************************************   
Dragon Lord waited patiently on his throne for the news of Mei Pieh's reaction of the gift he sent to her. Of course, that wasn't the only thing on his mind. In the past few hours, he had sent the Rank to claim the City of New York.  
  
The Rank had succeeded, and the humans were running in terror. This was good news to him, but it brought greater problems. Now, the President of the United States was planning to attack him to regain New York and to save the American people.  
  
***********************************************   
  
Casey began to pack his bags. He hurried into Shadow's room to help her too. The Turtles were helping him, his Mother, and April leave the city. President Chambers and the United Nations had joined together and were aiming nuclear warheads at the city. They knew had to get to the farmhouse.  
  
Of course, escaping the city wasn't easy. It was like the movie Independence Day Leonardo thought to himself.   
  
Since their were so many of them, they had to take two cars. He didn't want to get separated from his family and friends.  
  
Finally, they reached the farmhouse. It only took them a day or so but they got out. It wasn't going to be long before New York would become ashes.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Dragon Lord was waiting for the nuclear warheads to come. He had plans for them. He wasn't going to loose against the humans.  
  
Also during this time, he was fighting a loosing battle with courting Mei Pieh. She destroyed the gifts he had given her. First it was the flowers. Then, it was the candy. Maybe, dinner would be better.   
  
  
  



	7. Planning

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter VII: Planning  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh sat in the corner of her cell. Slowly the door opened and two servant dragons and a guard walked in. One servant held a pink and azure kimono dress. The other held a bowl of water and soap, perfumes, and makeup.  
  
"His Majesty awaited to have dinner with you." The guard bowed to her.  
  
What did he want with her? She wanted nothing to do with him. "Tell him, I do NOT want to have dinner with him."  
  
The guard was shock, as well as the two servants.   
  
"As...as you wish."   
  
The guard left the room to tell the Dragon Lord of her response. The two servants never left the room. They knew. A few minutes later the Dragon Lord came in. He was furious when he saw her unfit for his plans.  
  
The Dragon Lord turned to his servants. "Have her prepared for our dinner."  
  
Mei Pieh stood up. "NO. NO, I will NOT have dinner with you."  
  
"YOU WILL." Dragon Lord looked at her hard. He scared her and he knew it.  
  
"NO." She began to protest, but the fear began to make her back down. "I don't want to eat dinner with you."  
  
Dragon Lord grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "YOU WILL HAVE DINNER WITH ME." He let her go. He knew she would listen now, but he like how protesty she was. She was defiantly a stubborn one. "Now, get ready."  
  
She placed her hand the spot he grabbed her arm and watched him leave. He had bruised her with just a grasp. In fear, she decided it would be best to do what he said.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Raphael and Leonardo skipped rocks across the small pond near the farm house.  
  
"Hey, Leo." Raphael asked his older brother. "Do you think the president is really going to destroy the city?"  
  
"Yeah." Leonardo respond depressed.  
  
"I wish he wouldn't. I love the city." Raphael thought for a moment. "Do you think that story about the dragon is true."  
  
"I'm not sure, but were turtles. Maybe anything is possible."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mei Pieh looked at herself in a mirror on of the servants brought. She hated how she looked. This wasn't her; this was an impostor.  
  
For the first time, she could see how skinny she looked. She looked sick. Even with the eye makeup, her eyes still had black bags under them.   
  
She looked at the dress she was in. She wasn't used to wearing clothing. She only wore a robe. She kind of liked the kimono dress though. It was made of the softest silk she ever felt. She liked the colors too; it's light blue and light pink. The blue matched the new eye makeup she was given.  
  
She looked at herself again. This wasn't her. This was the Dragon Lord's prize.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Proposal

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter VIII: Proposal  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Dragon Lord waited anxiously on his throne for Mei Pieh to get ready. When he finally saw her, he was amazed.  
  
He got up and took her by the arm, shooing away his servants from her. "You look beautiful Mei Pieh."  
  
She didn't respond to him. She just turned her head away from him.   
  
Dragon Lord was disgusted with this, but he ignore her stubbornness. Followed by his servants, he lead her to the roof top.  
  
Mei Pieh sat down and sighed. It was night time and the sky was so clear. She could almost every star, but none that were familiar to her.   
  
Dragon Lord sat down across from her and signaled his servant to pour some tea. Soon, the servants left to retrieve their dinner and he was alone with her.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." He said to her as he noticed her observe the stars.  
  
Still, she sighed and didn't respond. This made him angry again.  
  
Dragon Lord took a sip of tea, turned the cup, and offered it to Mei Pieh. Mei Pieh took the cup from his hand, turned it, and took a sip. Then, she turned the cup again and placed it down in front of her. She knew what he was now up to. The Tea Ceremony gave it all away. He wanted her.  
  
He lifted his hand an touched her cheek. She pulled from him at his touch and made him angrier. She knew she offended him and allowed his hand to caress her cheek.  
  
"You are a most beautiful woman, Mei Pieh." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
"And you are a monster." Mei Pieh turned from him and gazed at the sky.  
  
Dragon Lord was furious and slapped her in the face. Mei Pieh placed her hand upon her cheek and began to cry. This was not going how the Dragon Lord planned and now he let his temper get the best of him. Soon all was forgotten when the servants brought them their food.   
  
Dragon Lord picked at his dinner. He was much to busy gazing at Mei Pieh. She was perfect for him. She was beautiful he thought to himself as his eyes traced over her body. He wanted her now.   
  
Mei Pieh smelt the aroma of her dinner. Food. It was real food. She picked up her chopsticks and scarfed it down. She was so hungry, she didn't care how much of a pig she was being. The only thing that matter to her was her food.  
  
"You're hungry." Dragon Lord said as Mei Pieh finished off her plate.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Here." Dragon Lord picked up his plate of food he barely touched and placed it before her.   
  
"Thank You." Mei Pieh replied as she began to eat the rest of his dinner.  
  
Dragon Lord looked around the sky. He could sense something. Something was coming. He got up and walked around the roof. Something was coming. He could feel it coming closer.  
  
Suddenly, he knew what was coming. It was the Nuclear warheads. He stretched out his arms and began to chant.   
  
Mei Pieh looked at him. What was he doing?  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Mr. President, the warheads are closing in on their target."   
  
"Good." The president watched the radar screen.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Dragon Lord could feel the energy building up inside of him. His spell was strong.  
  
********************************************  
  
"10 seconds."  
  
A silence filled the room.  
  
"The warheads are turning around."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"No, Look."  
  
************************************************  
  
Mei Pieh stood up and began to walk closer to him. Something was up. What was going on?  
  
***********************************************  
  
"THEY'RE HEADED STRAIGHT FOR US!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH GOD!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
Dragon Lord lower his arms. So much for Washington DC, London, Paris, Rome, Tokyo, and the other five cities who were trying to destroy him. Damn humans.  
  
"What happened?" Mei Pieh questioned.  
  
Dragon Lord caressed her cheek. "I now rule the world."  
  
What had he done? Mei Pieh looked down at the ground. He had killed innocent people.   
  
"Now that I am the King of this world, I want one more thing." Dragon Lord lifted her chin to look at him.   
  
"What is that?" Mei Pieh knew his answer.  
  
"I need a Queen." Dragon Lord traced his eyes over her body.  
  
Mei Pieh noticed this and grew sick. "Oh." She turned around and felt weak.   
  
"You are very beautiful Mei Pieh. Have I told you that?" Dragon Lord watched as she nodded her head. He took his hands and placed them on her shoulders. "Beautiful enough to be a queen. Beautiful enough to be My Queen.  
  
He slid his hand down her arms. She began to breath heavy as her felt his breath against her neck. He kissed her neck several times before her turned her to face him.  
  
"Be My Queen Mei Pieh. I'll give you everything you ever want. Be My Queen and together we will rule this world. Never again will you be a prisoner of my kingdom. Be My Queen and I love you more than any man ever will."  
  
Mei Pieh listen to his proposal. As his Queen, she would have everything she ever needs. She would be free from that cell he kept her in. She would eat and drink real food with him. She would have to make love to him. She didn't love him and she knew there were other reasons for him to propose to her.  
  
"Well." Dragon Lord awaited for her answer.   
  
"I need time to decide." Mei Pieh said hoping he wouldn't be angry.  
  
He was shocked at the answer, but agreed. "I give you three days. No more. No less."  
  
She nodded in acceptance. She had three days to give him her answer.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Decision

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter IX: Decision  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Day One  
  
Mei Pieh sat alone in her cell eating her dinner. No longer were here meals bread and water. Her dinner was beef and broccoli. It was better than her breakfast and lunch early today. Plus, she was no longer bound in chains.  
  
After she had finished her plate, the Dragon Lord came again to check on her. It was only the tenth time today. It seemed as though he was trying to buy her love. He would bring her candy, flowers, and even jewelry; but she wasn't impressed. She only wanted love and that was something he could never give her.  
  
Day Two  
  
Her day was the same as before. She had good meals and Dragon Lord visited her and brought her gifts.   
  
Today, she realized that she never thought about his proposal the day before. It puzzled her and she wondered why her. Why would he want her for his Queen? The past few weeks he was cruel to her. Why the sudden change of heart?  
  
When he came in for one of his visits with her, she decided to ask him.  
  
Mei Pieh stood up when he opened the door. "Hello, My Lord." She bowed to him.  
  
"Hello, Mei Pieh." He was glad she was starting to respect his authority. "How was you dinner this evening?"  
  
"It was wonderful. Thank You." She noticed this time he was carrying a small box. Her gift she figured.  
  
"I have something for you." Dragon Lord stood close to her and opened the box for her to see.   
  
Inside the box was a gold ring. The ring was of two dragons. One Male. One Female. They were in a yinyang position with arms around a white jade stone.   
  
"It's beautiful." She admired as he slipped it on her finger.  
  
She looked closer at the ring on her hand. Then, she realized what it was suppose to be. The female dragon was pregnant. The stone symbolized her future child. The male dragon was her husband. Together they felt the life they had created together.   
  
"Why?" Mei Pieh asked him.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Why do you want me to be your wife?"  
  
He took her hand and observed the ring. He knew she suspected something. "I love you and want to start a family with you."  
  
"You lie." She pulled her hand from him and turned around.  
  
"No. I don't" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I need a wife to carry my children. Is that enough explanation for you."  
  
"No. Why me?"   
  
"You are young and beautiful." He placed his hands on her belly. "You can give me many children."  
  
She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to react. He wanted her only for her body.  
  
He began to kiss her neck again before he whispered in her ear. "Remember, I always get what I want." Then, he left her alone.  
  
Day Three  
  
The third day was here. She had to give him her answer.   
  
IF SHE SAYS YES:   
she would become his wife  
have his children  
have to make love to him  
he would care for her and their children  
she would be free from this cell  
she would have food and clothing  
she would be marrying the murderer of her father  
the dragons and the Shinobis would united  
she still would be his prisoner  
  
IF SHE SAYS NO:  
she would remain his prisoner  
he would kill her  
  
She thought about all these things. She knew he never will love her and she would never love him. He killed her father. If she was to marry her, her father would be ashamed of her for giving in to him. She knew what her answer was going to be. NO.  
  
***************************************  
  
"Have the servants made Mei Pieh's dress yet?" Dragon Lord asked Wick.  
  
"Yes, Majesty. All her dress and nightgowns are in your room. He wedding gown is being finished as we speak."  
  
"Good." Dragon Lord was pleased and got up to head to Mei Pieh's cell.  
  
"Majesty." Wick called after him. "What if she refuses?"  
  
"She won't. She has no choice."  
  
****************************************  
  
Dragon Lord opened the door to her cell. She stood up and bowed to him.  
  
"Have you made your decision?" Dragon Lord slightly smiled.  
  
"Yes, I have." Mei Pieh looked away from his face. She knew he wasn't going to like her answer. "NO. No, I will not marry you."  
  
He was shocked and angered at her answer. She was suppose to say 'YES'. Now, he had to force her to say 'yes'.  
  
"Are you sure that's you want?" He asked her calmly.  
  
"Yes." She was surprised he was being so calm.   
  
"Are you forgetting what I told you yesterday?" He signaled for his guards close the door. "I always get want I WANT."  
  
She didn't like the way he said that. Before she could turn to face him, he pinned her to the wall. She tried to get away from him but he was too strong for her.  
  
He held her two hands above her head with one of his hand. With his other hand, he slid his fingers up her thigh. Tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't like his touch.   
  
"Please, I...I..."   
  
"Say yes or I'll take you by force."  
  
"I don't love you...I....I"  
  
"Just remember after the birth of my child, you will never see it again." He threatened her. "If you say yes, you will never have that worry."  
  
"I....I don't....I..." He touched her and moved his body close to her. She felt him harden with lust for her. Suddenly, she felt powerless before him and gave in. "Yes. YES. I will marry you."  
  
He released her and she dropped to the ground. "Good." He lifted her chin to look at him. "Tomorrow, you shall be my wife." Then, he left the room.  
  
Mei Pieh buried her face in her hands. What had she done? What had she done?  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. I Do

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter X: I Do  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The next morning, his servants escorted her to the throne room to join him for breakfast. Dragon Lord noticed that she had been crying, for her eyes were red. She didn't say much to him either. She just picked at her food.  
  
Dragon Lord took her hand and kissed it. "This afternoon, you shall be my wife."  
  
Mei Pieh didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't even cry anymore. This was her future and she could stop it from happening.  
  
After breakfast, his servants escorted her to a room to prepare her for their wedding. He sat on his throne proudly. Soon, he will have everything he wants.   
  
"Father."   
  
Young dragon came and hopped on his lap. Then, he saw the rest of his children: Bitoku (18), Katina (15), Hana (13), and Kira (2) who was sitting on his lap.  
  
Kira hugged on him. "Father, no eat."   
  
"Why haven't you eaten with us this morning or the nights before?" Hana asked.  
  
"I've been busy." He replied and allowed Kira to snuggle in his lap.  
  
"Doing what?" Kat asked and folded her arms.  
  
Dragon Lord looked down at Kira who was falling asleep in his lap. "I was eating lunch with your Mother."  
  
Bitoku gave him a look. Their Mother was killed thousands of years ago. What was his father up to?  
  
"With you future Mother." Dragon Lord answered before his son could question him further. "I shall wed her this afternoon."  
  
"Today." Kat was completely shocked and so were the others.  
  
Hana rushed to him and hugged him tight. "Really. What is she like?"  
  
"You shall learn tomorrow at dinner."   
  
Hana smiled. She was so excited. It had been a LONG time since she could talk to a woman who would understand and care about her.   
  
Kat just hung her head. Oh great! How wonderful! Let me get on my knees to praise the new Queen. Kat concluded she was going to hate her and do everything she could to be the daughter from hell.  
  
Bitoku sighed. This means that he will have more brothers and sisters. Oh great! More siblings to fight over his father's kingdom. He thought to himself. His father was 34 and starting on his second marriage, when he is 18 and not even on his first. Wonder who his future mother will be?  
  
**************************************  
  
Mei Pieh sat patiently in he white slip as the servants took care of her. They painted her eyelids and brought out her cheeks. She didn't know if she could get used to this much attention she thought as one of the servants filed her nails.  
  
She looked at her gown hanging up. It was beautiful white and light blue kimono dress. Light blue was her favorite color. White was a symbol of purity. Tonight would be the last time she wore that color.  
  
**************************************  
  
The time had finally come, she thought to herself as she looked down the aisle at her future husband. He was dressed in a gold and silver armor and his cape glittered red. He looked down the aisle at her, awaiting for her to join him.  
  
Bitoku looked at her walking to join his father. She was beautiful. No wonder why his father was marrying her. He kind of felt sorry for her. He could tell by the look in her eyes, she did not want to marry him.   
  
Kat observed the woman her father was marrying. She was barely older than she was. And this was suppose to be HER mother. She ain't even a dragon, plus she was bald. That's good. Two things to hate about her.  
  
Hana watched her future mother knee next to her father. She was so pretty and she seemed so nice. This was going to be so cool. She liked everything about her even though she never met her personally.   
  
Kira watched the woman talk to her father. Then, she played with her dress. She really didn't understand what was going on until the dragons in the room clapped and cheered. Party time.  
  
"I do." Mei Pieh said softly.   
  
Dragon Lord smiled and answered. "I do."  
  
Wick declared Mei Pieh and the Dragon Lord as husband and wife.  
  
Dragon Lord placed his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it. He leaned forwarded and kissed her. Mei Pieh wanted to pull away from him, especially when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. Of course, he didn't let that happen.  
  
All the dragons in the room cheered as Dragon Lord took her hand and stood up. He walked with her out the room gazing at his prize. They danced and partied until he had his servants take her to prepare for tonight.  
  
  
  



	11. China Love

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter XI:   
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Mei Pieh sat in the middle of his bed with his servants pampering her as she dreaded his arrival.  
  
"His Majesty is an amazing lover." One of the servants said to her.  
  
"He knows how to please his women." Another said.  
  
"You should be honored to be chosen as his Queen."   
  
These comments didn't make her feel any better. She looked down at the thin white silk nightgown she was wearing. She slid back up the spagetti strap that slid off her shoulder. She wasn't ready for this night.  
  
When he came in the room, his servants rushed out, leaving the two of them alone. He walked over to her in a golden silk robe. The only thing keeping it closed was a thin golden silk belt, but that didn't stop her from seeing him get aroused for her.   
  
She moved from the middle of his bed to the side. She let her feet hang off the edge of the bed. When he sat next to her, she got nervous and began to swing her legs. She was not ready.  
  
He noticed how nervous she was and grabbed her hand. Her heart began to pound. With his other hand, he gently caressed her cheek.  
  
"I'm not ready." She said softly, but he ignored her.  
  
He began to kiss her on the neck.   
  
"My Lord." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm not ready for this."  
  
"Call me Ryu." He said as he looked into her frightened eyes. Then, he kissed her lips.  
  
She pulled from him. "Please, Ryu please." She begged him as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Relax." He pushed her into the middle of the bed and leaned over her. "I'll take care of everything.  
  
She fell his breath against her neck as he began to kiss her body. He slid his hands up her nightgown and grabbed her butt. He slowly began to kiss down her body: over her chest, her breast, and abdomen.   
  
Dragon Lord stopped kissing her and kneeled in front of her. She watched as his eyes undressed her body. He had only started with her.   
  
She watched as he untied the belt on his robe. She looked over his body as he took off the robe. He was quite built she noted as she observed muscles on his chest and arms. She also noticed many battle scars. He was a warrior.   
  
She looked further and gasped. He was huge. She turned her head to keep from looking, but she turned to look anyway. She had never seen a man before, while like this anyways.  
  
He leaned over her and kissed her again. While he kissed her, he began to spread her legs apart. She began to feel his arms. She wasn't sure what to do. Her heart told her to fight him, but her body told her to want him  
  
He pulled away from her kiss and gazed over her again. He could tell she was beginning to relax. It was time. He felt her nails dig into his arms as he began to push himself into her body.  
  
She dug her nails in his arms and water began to fill in her eyes. He hurt her at first, but when he began to move he felt so good that she forgot about the pain in the beginning.  
  
He let out a soft moan and began to kiss her again. She began to slowly move with his pace. She found herself beginning to enjoy herself as she let out a moan.   
  
He was defiantly please with her reaction and began to quicken his pace.   
  
"Oh." Her heart began to race and she began to sweat.  
  
He let out another moan.   
  
She whispered softly "Ryu."  
  
the energy i see  
the silence that you speak  
the lust within my dreams  
and what it says to me  
this full heart of mine  
you just can't empty  
  
so come lay with me  
china love  
how pleasant life will be  
china love  
as the sun retires  
our love will transpire  
make love to me   
china love  
  
i see the sunshine  
when i look into your eyes  
they speak of world's gone by  
we loved another time  
my heart was empty   
till you came to be  
  
so come lay with me  
china love  
how pleasant life will be  
china love  
as the sun retires  
our love will transpire  
make love to me   
china love  
  
She arched her back and clawed his arms. "RYU! RYU!"  
  
china love  
  
china love  
  
so come lay with me  
china love  
how pleasant life will be  
china love  
as the sun retires  
our love will transpire  
make love to me   
china love  
  
He collapsed on top of her. Their bodies were covered with sweat.   
  
make love to me  
china love  
  
Dragon Lord rolled off her and pulled her close to him. She snuggled in his arms and placed a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. It was in sync with hers. She had never felt like this before.  
  
A few minutes later, Dragon Lord rolled back on top of her for more.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The song. China Love, was written and sung by Janet Jackson, another one of my favorite singers.   
  
Well, what does everyone think so far? I would really like to know. Please review, I'd really appreciate it.   
  
Thanks for all reviews so far.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
P.S. I'm not finished with this story just yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Then Morning Comes

Queen of the Dragons  
Chapter XII: Then Morning Comes  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
The next morning, Mei Pieh woke up in his arms. She got up from her bed and walked into their bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was about the same size as their bedroom. To the right was a large Jacuzzi tub and a closet. To the left was a shower and the toilet. In front of her was a mirror with double vanities.   
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her nightgown, only now it had a broken strap.   
  
She looked down at the hanging strap and began to touch it with her finger. She wrapped her finger around it and began to imagine.   
  
She leaned against the wall. She could feel him moving in and out of her body. He felt so good. His hands traveled up her body: along her side, upon her breast. He broke the strap so that he may feel her better, to arouse him more.  
  
Mei Pieh snapped back from her little daydream and looked into the mirror. She walked closer to it and looked at the image before her.  
  
She looked the same, but she felt different. She was no longer a child anymore. Last night, she became a woman.   
  
She thought about her life. She was married to the Dragon Lord, her enemy and murderer of her father. She was not free. She was his prisoner. She was his bed slave.   
  
Mei Pieh yawned; she was still tired she thought for she had had a long night. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face.   
  
She gazed into the mirror again. She looked beautiful, but she felt so horrible. She felt dirty and violated. She was a little sore from her night experience  
  
Mei Pieh placed her hand on her head. What happened last night? A tear rolled down her cheek. She made love to her enemy, to the murderer of her father. And the bad part was that she enjoyed herself.  
  
Dragon Lord came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "How is my Queen?' He asked her as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I hate you." She cried. "I hate you."   
  
He let her go and she dropped to her knees. He had taken everything from her. What more did he want?  
  
Dragon Lord went in to the closet and pulled out his armor. He looked at his wife before his placed the armor on.   
  
"Get dressed." He demanded her and handed her a red and gold kimono dress. "I'll send up breakfast and lunch. Tonight, you will eat dinner with me and my children."  
  
"Children." She looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, tonight you shall meet your children."  
  
She didn't know what to say. She was so confused and angry at herself and him.She watched him leave their room. He left her alone, sitting on the cold floor.  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Getting Adjusted

****

Queen of the Dragons

Chapter XIII: Getting Adjusted

By: Michelle

For nearly an hour, Mei Pieh wept on the floor of the bathroom. She wanted nothing to do with her life. To her, it was a punishment to live.

Mei Pieh slowly stood up and walked over to the bed. It was pointless to cry about her life. It wasn't going to get any better. Besides, she was all out of tears.

As she sat on the edge of the bed, a servant opened the door and rolled in a small cart with her breakfast. The dragon woman was tall and slender. She had a mean look to her, something that made Mei Pieh nervous.

"HERE, my Queen." She snapped with an attitude and left the room.

Mei Pieh watched the door close behind her. 'Guess she wasn't too thrilled about me being Queen either' she thought to herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How was your night, Majesty?" Wick pestered as Dragon Lord sat on the throne.

"Marvelous." Dragon Lord sighed as he remembered his night with Mei Pieh.

"So…how was she?" The curious little dragon asked.

"She was tense at first, but then she loosened up."

"Well, after all her husband is the most Supreme Being." Wick added.

"Yes, I know." Dragon Lord clenched his fists. "However, I do believe she hates me now."

"Hate you?"

"Yes, she threw a tantrum in the bathroom this morning." Dragon Lord sighed. "She's quite feisty when mad."

"Well, she's still young." Wick reminded him. "I'm sure once you put her in her place, she will calm down."

Dragon Lord tapped his claws on the edge of the throne. "She better learn quick."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Around noon, another servant came into her room with a cart of food. She was different than the one before. She was short and round and seemed friendly.

Mei Pieh decided to talk to her, after all these servants would probably waiting on her all day. It was best to at least have good relations.

"Hello." Mei Pieh said to her softly.

"Good day, my Queen" the dragon woman said without looking up at her.

"What have you brought for lunch?" Mei Pieh asked hoping to at least get the woman's attention.

"Chicken, rice, and vegetables." The woman replied, but still not looking at Mei Pieh

"Oh." Mei Pieh sighed feeling she had failed and picked up her chopsticks to eat.

The dragon took Mei Pieh's sigh as an insult and began mumbling to herself in Chinese as she left the room with the cart from breakfast.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Majesty." The Leader of the Rank approached his throne and bowed. "We are having slight problems."

"What kind of SLIGHT problems?" Dragon Lord's eyes began to glow.

"Well, your marriage to the Shinobi has upset many of the dragons."

"Oh, it has."

"Yes, Majesty." The Leader continued. "There is a rumor going around the servants. It appears the women are quite angry with the new Queen."

"I see." Dragon Lord dug his claws into the side of his throne. "I'll handle the problem personally."

The Leader bowed and left the throne room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mei Pieh began to pick at her food on her plate. So far, her day was not going well. What more could happen?

Dragon Lord opened the door to find Mei Pieh still in her nightgown. His eyes glowed a bright red.

Mei Pieh looked up to see him standing in the doorway. She dropped her chopsticks. Her heart began to pound with fear. He didn't seem too pleased with her.


	14. Chapter 14

****

Queen of the Dragons

Chapter XIV

By: Michelle

Dragon Lord stood in the doorway and let out a low growl. He walked in, slamming the door behind him. Frightened, Mei Pieh moved to the middle of the bed. Dragon Lord kicked her cart of food.

Mei Pieh's eyes widened as she watched the cart slam into the wall. She looked back at his angry eyes, before he grabbed her by the wrist.

He pulled her quickly to him, hurting her. She didn't show it though. She was too frightened.

He raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. "My servants say you have been causing problems." He gave her an evil glare.

"I…" She didn't like the way he was looking at her. "I haven't." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Then why aren't you dressed." Dragon Lord said to her. "I sent three servants up here to assist you to get dressed."

"No, no you haven't."

"Are you accussing me of lieing?" 

"No." Mei Pieh sat on the edge of the bed. "Only the servants who came with food came here."

Dragon Lord glared into her beautiful yet bloodshot eyes. She prayed that he believed her.

"I'll send another servant to help you dress…" He looked over to the cart. "…and to clean up that mess."

Mei Pieh lightly nodded her head. He released his grasp on her wrist and kissed her before he left.

Mei Pieh stood silently as she watched him go.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A half dozen servants gathered in the kitchen.

"Look, I'm the new Queen." The short chunky one pranced around with her head in the air.

"Oh, my Lord." The tall one said. "Please be gentle. It's my first time."

All the servants laughed except one. The young servantfocused on her choures. She felt she was in the same boat the Queen was. Her name was Atani. Like the Queen, she also was a prisoner.

"Well, well, well." Dragon Lord said as he walked into the kitchen. "My servants seem to love gossiping. Perhaps I shall have their tongues removed. Maybe, then they would get some work done."

The servants all looked at him in shock. Dragon Lord had never entered into the kitchen or any of the quarters before.

All the servants dropped to their knees to pay respects to their Lord. All, except one.

"Atani." Dragon Lord turned to the young dragon. "Have you forgotten."

She gave him a hard glare and bowed before him. Then, she returned to her chores.

Disapproved of the look he gave her, Dragon Lord grabbed her neck. He was hurting her no doubt, but she stayed steady.

"If it wasn't for the debt your family owes me, I would kill you right now."

"So go ahead."

Dragon Lord began to tighten his grip, but then he relieced her. He smiled. "I have an idea."

She watched him turn to glance over at the rest of his servants. Then, he looked back at her. 

"If you want your freedom, you have to do something for me."

"What?"

"My Queen needs a loyal servant to assist her and serve her." Dragon Lord smiled. "That is what you will do."

"I shall have my freedom."

"Yes, in years time. You shall have you freedom."

"Fine."

"Then, My Queen awaits."


	15. Children Aren't A Blessing

Queen of the Dragons  
  
Chapter XV: Children Aren't a Blessing  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Mei Pieh began to clean the mess on the floor when Atani walked in with a fresh cart of food.  
  
"What are you doing?" Atani looked down at her.  
  
"Cleaning this mess."  
  
Atani got on the floor and began cleaning. "Your lunch awaits you My Queen."  
  
Mei Pieh sat there for a moment. She felt so bad to have someone else do everything for her.  
  
"Your food will be cold."  
  
"Sorry." Mei Pieh got up and went over to her food while Atani finished cleaning.  
  
Atani got up and looked at her pick at her plate of food. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No. I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Was it last night." Atani asked.  
  
Mei Pieh's eyes began to water. "How did you know?"  
  
"Your bed sheets." Atani pointed to the stain in the covers. "You don't love him, do you?"  
  
"No." She sniffled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Atani handed a tissue to her. "My name is Atani."  
  
"Hi. I guess you are my new servant."  
  
"No, I am a friend."  
  
Mei Pieh looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I know what it is like to be a prisoner too."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Atani helped Mei Pieh prepare for her dinner with Dragon Lord. "What are they like?"  
  
Atani stood puzzled. "Who?"  
  
"His children."  
  
"Ohh." Atani thought for a moment. "His oldest daughter, Princess Katina, is a bitch. She'll bite your head off if you push her. Princess Hana, his middle daughter, is very sweet and cheery. It is a wonder she is even his daughter. Princess Kira, his youngest daughter, is the two-year-old from hell. He spoils her greatly."  
  
Atani helped Mei Pieh tie her bandanna around her head. "His son, Bitoku, is nothing like him. He's your age, My Queen, and ever so handsome."  
  
"Sounds like you like him."  
  
Atani blushed. "Yes, I do. Sometimes when he looks at me, I want to rush into his arms."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You look as beautiful as a rose, My Queen." Dragon Lord said as her looped his arm around Mei Pieh's.  
  
"Thank You, My L…Ryu."  
  
Dragon Lord led her into a dining room to eat dinner with all of his children. The four of them stood up as they entered into the room.  
  
The littlest one ran to her father and wrapped her arms around Dragon Lord's leg. He let go of Mei Pieh and picked her up. "This is my youngest daughter, Kira."  
  
"Hi. Kira." Mei Pieh said as she looked at the two-year-old.  
  
Scared, Kira hugged closer to her father.  
  
At the table, Dragon Lord put her in her place at the table.  
  
Across from where his father was seated, was Bitoku. "This is my son, Bitoku." Dragon Lord said to her.  
  
"Hi." Mei Pieh took a deep breath. No wonder Atani had a crush on him.  
  
"This is my oldest daughter, Kat."  
  
"Hello Kat."  
  
Kat rolled her eyes and lifted her chin in the air.  
  
Mei Pieh knew she wasn't to thrill about her being her mother.  
  
Dragon Lord glared at his daughter. "Show some respect."  
  
Kat looked at Mei Pieh. "Hi." She said with an attitude.  
  
Dragon Lord clenched his fists.  
  
"What. I said Hi." Kat snapped and sat down.  
  
"This is H…"  
  
"I'm Hana." The hyper teenage next to Mei Pieh exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Hana."  
  
Dragon Lord gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"Sorry, Father."  
  
Somehow, Mei Pieh had a feeling it wasn't going to be a pleasant evening.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"They hate me." Mei Pieh said as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"They don't hate you." Dragon Lord tried comforting. "They are just nervous around strangers. They don't know you yet."  
  
"Every time I talked to Kat, she ignored me." Mei Pieh said. "And when I went with you to tuck her to bed she slammed the door in my face before I entered the room.  
  
Dragon Lord sighed.  
  
"You and Bitoku argued at dinner about him marrying." Tears ran down her cheeks. "And he said I am just your little tart. Just another one of your toys."  
  
Dragon Lord felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Kira is scared to death of me because Kat apparently told her I plan to eat her."  
  
"I already talk to Kat about the incident." Dragon Lord said as he placed a hand on his pounding head.  
  
"I think Hana is the only one who doesn't hate me. She was the only one would talk to me."  
  
"Hana is always like that."  
  
"THAT JUST MAKES ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER." Mei Pieh screamed at him.  
  
Dragon Lord knelt next to her and placed a hand on her belly. "Don't worry about my children. I will put them in line and they will respect you. And soon, we will have children and they will respect you."  
  
Mei Pieh sat in silence. Soon, they would have children. The thought scared her. 


	16. Chapter XVI

****

Queen of the Dragons

Chapter XVI:

By: Michelle

Mei Pieh stirred in the bed as Atani walked in with breakfast. She looked around. Where was her husband? 

She sat up and Atani brought her food. 

"Good Morning, My Queen." Atani said.

"Good Morning." She sighed. "Where is…My Husband?"

"He's downstairs, bringing more dragons out of the glass." 

Mei Pieh thought for a moment. What was he up to?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dragon Lord arose from his throne and stood in front of the enchanted glass that held him prisoner for so long. Tashina was still inside.

In Chinese, he began to chant, "Come Queen of Darkness. Let the world fear your power. Come. Come." 

Suddenly, the mirror began to change; it became full of ripples. Slowly a hand reached out and then a dragon stepped out and stood in front of him. "Tashina." he whispered under his breath. 

She had long, slightly curled black hair. Her eyes were that of a cat; they showed the wickedness in her soul. Her sleeveless kimono dress was purple and red. She wore many pieces of gold and jade jewelry. 

For a moment, the two dragons stood in front of each without a word between them. Then, she glared at him hard.

"Hello Brother." Tashina gave him a wicked glare.

"Hello Sister."

She looked around his palace and fortress. To her, the place wasn't fitting enough for the 'Great Lord' her brother boasted to be. "Nice place. So this is what my dear brother gets after conquering half of China, the title of 'King of Pathetic Fools.'" She gave him a devilish smile.

"I didn't release you to poke fun at me."

"Of course not, with you there is always something much more." She looked him in the eye. "What is it you want now? For me to tell you the future."

"Yes."

Tashina gave him an attitude, "Why should I? 

"I need your help."

"My help. You need my help." 

"Yes, I..."

She interrupted him. "Because I distinctly remember you telling me. 'I don't need your help anymore. I listened to you and got trapped in this damn glass. This is all your fault.'"

"ALRIGHT, you win." She turned herself from him. "What do you want? An apology."

"Yes, for starters."

"Fine." She turned and faced him again and heard him mumble. "I'm sorry."

"What I could not hear you?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, only this time he was a little bit louder.

"What? I still can't hear you." 

"I'M SORRY." His eyes turned bright red.

Tashina backed slightly away from him. "Apology excepted. Apology excepted."

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Are you alright, My Queen?" Atani asked.

Mei Pieh was silent for a moment. "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just thinking. That's all." Mei Pieh finished off her plate.

Atani felt helpless to her problems. "Is it about His Majesty?"

Mei Pieh didn't answer.

"It is."

"Yes." Mei Pieh sighed. "He is up to something. I can sense it."

"Maybe…"

"I shall go to him today." Mei Pieh got up to change clothes. 

Atani's eyes widened as she followed her. "You can't be serious. He shall angry if you interrupt him when conducting his business."

"I don't care." Atani helped her into her kimono dress. "He is up to something. And, I am going to see what it is."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You what?" Tashina looked at her brother with amazement. 

"I took the Shinobi as my wife." Dragon Lord repeated.

"Have you lost your mind, Ryu." Tashina responded. "She is our enemy. Her children could be our ruin."

"I know, but if her children are also MY children, that will not happen." Dragon Lord smiled.

"You are more clever than I thought, Brother."

"I know." Dragon Lord smiled. "But, I need you to do something else."

"What?"

"My empire is expanding. Soon, the Americas will be conquered" Dragon Lord explained. "Then, Asia is up for the taking."

"So, you want me to help you conquer Asia." 

"Yes, and no." Dragon Lord began walking around the throne. "I want to fight, but My Queen knows nothing about ruling the kingdom while I am away."

Tashina sighed.

"I want you to help me show her how to rule. She needs to learn how to be like a queen." 

Tashina shook her head. "I guess, but I want something in return."

"Anything."

"After I help you take over the world, I want to rule over the continent of Africa." 

Dragon Lord growled. "Alright."

"Then we have a deal."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Mei Pieh stood at the end of the throne room. Who was that woman with the Dragon Lord? She was speechless. She was only married to this monster for a couple of days, and he was already fooling around.


	17. Additional

****

Queen of the Dragons

Chapter XVII: Additional

By: Michelle

Mei Pieh stood silently at the entrance to the throne room. Who the hell was that with her husband? She did not know know why she was feeling such jealousy, but monster or not. He was hers.

Tashina turned and saw the confused Mei Pieh. "We have company."

Dragon Lord turned to her as well. "My Queen." He said making his way over to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I…I was…just looking for you." Mei Pieh confessed. "You were not in bed when I awoke. What are you doing in here?"

"Business." Dragon Lord took her hand in his and together they walked over to where Tashina was. 

Mei Pieh looked Tashina over. She sensed a bad vibe coming from this woman. It was the same type of vibe the Dragon Lord gave off. 'Pure Evil.'

"This is my sister, Tashina." Dragon Lord introduced.

"You're sister."

"Yes." Tashina remarked. "Who else would I be?"

"Yes, who else?" Mei Pieh admitted. 

********************** 

Atani carried a bundle of clothes to the washroom. She dropped a nightgown and tried to pick it up without dropping any more clothes. She failed and fell forward with all the clothes still in her hands.

"Here, let me help you." She heard a voice say.

"Thanks." She looked up and noticed he was Prince Bitoku. "Oh" She quickly replied and bowed before him.

"I'm not my Father, you know." He replied. "Please don't bow to me."

"Sorry, it's just a habit." Atani said as she stood up with the clothes in her arms again.

Bitoku watched her drop a belt. "Do you need help?"

"No, thank you. I have it." Atani dropped another nightgown.

Bitoku smiled at her.

"Ok, I could use some help." 

He grabbed half the clothes from her. "I have seen you many times before. What's your name?"

"Atani."


End file.
